creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ochrana (ToMC)
thumb|215px|Symbol OchranyOchrana jest ponurą organizacją należącą do struktur administracyjnych Imperium Nexusa. To tajna policja, jaka nadzoruje aresztowanie tych osób oraz organizacji, a następnie praniu mózgu lub pokazowym procesom. Istnieje wszędzie tam, gdzie tylko Imperium zajęło ziemie, jest też odpowiedzialne za akcje antyterrorystyczne czy inwigilację, a także łapanie szpiegów w granicach federacji i pozbywanie się ich poza nią, jak również pełni funkcję wywiadu i kontrwywiadu. Historia Ochrana początkowo była znana jako Rada Zarządzająca Organizacji Policyjnych, Wywiadowczych i Kontrwywiadowczych Imperium Nexusa. Miała ona na celu przedstawiać przed władzami działania wszystkich służb prewencji oraz meldować o każdym z działań w granicach Imperium oraz poza nim. Jednakże pomysł ten okazał się nie tylko chybiony, ale również nałożyło się mnóstwo problemów wynikających z biurokracji. Kiedy ustanowiono Nexus Bermudię, Ochrana rozpoczęła swoją działalność w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Zaś gdy udało się ponownie otworzyć portal i ustanowić połączenie regionalne oddziały połączyły się z zarządem w Nexus Centrum. Wkrótce wybuchła Wojna Miliona. Ochrana rozpoczęła infiltrację wrogich frakcji, pilnowanie by przestrzegano na "wyzwolonych" ziemiach nowego ładu nexusiańskiego, przeprowadzania manifestacji pro-imperialnych i antywojennych, a także zajęła się wdrażaniem ideologii Imperium do mieszkańców, aby uniemożliwić późniejsze odbicie terytoriów oraz ułatwić pozyskanie lojalnych sprawie żołnierzy z tego wymiaru. Po zakończeniu wojny i rozpoczęciu Zimnej Wojny instytucja zaczęła tajne operacje na terenie całego Trójkąta oraz infiltrację jak szeregów Imperium tak i jej wrogów, stając się głównym wrogiem Hydry, najsilniejszej organizacji wywiadowczej w tym sektorze. Oddziały Ochrana dzieli się na dziewięć oddziałów, z czego dwa ostatnie - ósmy i dziewiąty - nie istnieją oficjalnie. Według oficjalnych danych funkcjonują jedynie w liczbie siedmiu, a każdy oddział ma inne zadanie. Pierwszy - Publiczny Wiejski Oddział Pierwszy, znany też jako Oddział Publiczny Wiejski, ma za zadanie utrzymanie porządku na wsi. Ten dział Ochrany zajmuje się aresztowaniem przestępców w gminach wiejskich. Ich zadaniem jest patrolowanie ulic, pilnowanie kas spółdzielczych oraz pobór daniny w postaci ludzi, zbóż, surowców i pieniędzy, a to wszystko na stale rozwijającą się machinę wojenną Imperium Nexusa. Oddział Pierwszy wyróżnia się zielonym umundurowaniem z granatową czapką z gęsim piórem. Policja wiejska nosi też przy sobie broń z dwoma trybami - na ogłuszanie i zabijanie. Niezbyt dobre, jeśli trzeba przebić pancerze z neostali, ale dostatecznie silne, by ogłuszyć osobę nawet przy pełnej ochronie, wliczając w to osobiste osłony plazmowe na wyposażeniu. Niektóre z oddziałów mają też tarcze i strzelby, jeśli wymagane są siłowe środki. Drugi - Publiczny Miejski Oddział Drugi, czyli Publiczny Miejski nie różni się od Pierwszego, ale jego sfera obejmuje wyłącznie miasta, zarówno te małe, jak i te duże. Zadaniem ich jest zwalczanie gangów w slumsach, zmuszanie populacji do przestrzegania prawa oraz pobieranie podatków. W przypadku ataku zajmuje się pomocą wojskowym i ubezpiecza cywili, tak jak to na wsi robi Oddział Pierwszy. Oddział Drugi wyróżnia się granatowym umundurowaniem, wyglądając przez to jak policja brytyjska. Noszą ze sobą pistolet TR-1, ale niektóre z sił mogą mieć również strzelby SO-12 czy tarcze energetyczne Urinis, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba mocniejszych argumentów względem populacji wielkiego międzywszechświatowego supermocarstwa. Oddział Drugi funkcjonuje też w Nexusach, będąc tam bezpośrednio pod kontrolą wojskową razem z pozostałymi siłami Ochrany. Trzeci - Manifestacyjny Oddział Trzeci, nazywany również Oddziałem Manifestacyjnym ma na celu powstrzymywanie demonstracji przeciwko władzom Imperium, jeśli te przybiorą charakter zamieszek, jak również organizują ochronę zarówno dla manifestacji jak i kontrmanifestacji. Ubrani w czerwone stroje z czarnymi hełmami, kamizelkami, opancerzonymi spodniami oraz maskami przeciwgazowymi pomalowanymi na biało z ciemnymi szkłami, nosząc również przezroczystą tarczę. Często można ich spotkać podczas państwowych świąt, jeśli organizowane są jakieś marsze czy manifestacje. Oddział Trzeci jest również jedną z form wymuszenia płacenia danin od tych, którzy stawiają opór, przypominając innym że za niepłacenie podatków może ich spotkać to samo. Dlatego niekiedy Oddział Manifestacyjny jest żartobliwie za plecami nazywany Oddziałem Komorniczym, jako że towarzyszy komornikom i często wykonuje zlecone przez nich zadania zarekwirowania mienia dłużnika. Czwarty - Bezpieczeństwa Zagranicznego Oddział Czwarty, czyli Oddział Bezpieczeństwa Zagranicznego to nic innego jak wywiad. Jego agenci i sama instytucja jest wyjątkowo doskonale zamaskowaną, działającą w ukryciu oraz uderzającą przy pierwszej dobrej okazji na wrogów Imperium. Rekrutują też rozmaitych prowokatorów i agitatorów, a także prowadzą działalność włączania swych kamratów w szeregi wojsk nieprzyjaciół, aby Ci wykończyli wrogie siły. Ze względu na działalność konspiracyjną nie mają odznaczeń, jednakże typowym ich kolorem jest czarny, jak na oddziały wywiadowcze przystało. Piąty - Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego Oddział Piąty, czyli Oddział Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego, w przeciwieństwie do Oddziału Czwartego, nosi się w białych strojach, jednak mało kto wie, które ubrania oznaczają jaką rangę. Ze względu na dużo osób z jasnymi odzieniami trudno stwierdzić, kto jest z Oddziału Piątego, a kto jest z kolei zwyczajnym cywilem. Oddział ten zajmuje się łapaniem wrogich szpiegów oraz urządza prowokacje i łapie wewnętrznych wrogów wielkiego mocarstwa nexusiańskiego. Szósty - Rozjemczy Oddział Szósty, zwany Oddziałem Rozjemczym, zajmuje się swego rodzaju utrzymaniem Pax Nexus i Lex Nexus w granicach Imperium Nexusa. Ich zadaniem jest tłumienie wszelkich zamieszek oraz niszczenie wszelkich separatystycznych ruchów, jakie tylko pojawią się wewnątrz. Ta część Ochrany może wykorzystać stacjonujące na tych terenach wojska i komendy innych Oddziałów, aby tylko stłumić jakiekolwiek próby secesji od Nowego Porządku, jaki CreationKeeper zaniósł na tamtejsze ziemie. Ubrani w odzienie koloru żółtego są doskonale rozpoznawani, jednakże jak każda część Ochrany w przypadku bojowych akcji zakłada ubrania w stylu khaki, czapki jak u rosyjskiej policji oraz nosi ze sobą pistolety i karabiny automatyczne, naładowane pociskami ogłuszającymi. Jednak w przypadku walki z separatystami, jeśli posuną się za daleko, zmieniają dzięki komputerowi w broni tryb z amunicji ogłuszającej na ostrą. Siódmy - Tajny Oddział Siódmy, nazywany też Oddziałem Tajnym, ma niebywale ciężkie, ale bardzo wdzięczne zadanie - nie wiadomo co robi. Choć nie jest on Oddziałem nieistniejącym oficjalnie to jednak osoby w galowym stroju koloru brązowego i w białych kapeluszach nie napawają optymizmem. Są różne opinie na temat tego, co robią. Jedni uważają, że podsłuchują wrogie korespondencje, inni że monitorują życie obywateli, jeszcze inni że przyjmują donosy ze strony obywateli. Cokolwiek robi ta tajna grupa Ochrany, jest to dosyć tajemnicze. Ósmy - Walki Ideologicznej Oddział Ósmy to jeden z Oddziałów, jakie oficjalnie nie istnieją. Liczy mało osób, a ich głównym zadaniem jest rozpuszczanie nexusiańskiej propagandy wewnątrz mocarstwa oraz poza jego granicami. Indoktrynując ludność w ten sposób Oddział Walki Ideologicznej sprawia, że Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna ponosi wielokrotnie mniejsze straty, a także zyskuje pomoc w postaci lokalnej ludności. Widzą bowiem wojska Imperium, jako wielkich wyzwolicieli, którzy dadzą im autonomię lub uczynią protektoratem, dominium, czy nawet stowarzyszonym w ramach unii personalnej niepodległym państwem. Dziewiąty - Ochrony Dostojników Państwowych Oddział Dziewiąty, czyli Oddział Dostojników Państwowych, wbrew pozorom nie jest nierozpoznawalny i aż tak ukryty. Chronią monarchę, Parlamentum, Wielką Tajną Radę Nexusa, najwyżej postawionych wojskowych oraz najważniejszych biznesmenów. Odziany w czarne spodnie, buty i marynarkę, czarne krawaty, białe koszule, czarne rękawiczki oraz okulary przeciwsłoneczne i ze słuchawką w jednym uchu zajmują się przede wszystkim ochroną najważniejszych osób w Imperium podczas wizyt u ludzi, imprez oraz wycieczek. Wszystkie Nexusy są ich ostojami, a największy, najsilniejszy i najstarszy - Nexus Centrum - to ich kwatera główna. Znani członkowie *Arcynadkomisarz Ivano Caleno, lider Ochrany *Pułkownik Aracz von Stein, Oddział Szósty *Komisarz Kordal Orpeth, Oddział Piąty *Komisarz Martesja Olgastasja, Oddział Piąty *Garis, Oddział Siódmy (zabity w akcji) Ciekawostki *Nazwa Ochrana wywodzi się od skrótu pełnej nazwy organizacji o nazwie Oddział Ochrony Porządku i Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego (ros.'' Отделение по Охранению Порядка и Общественной Безопасности'', Otdielenije po Ochranieniju Poriadka i Obszczestwiennoj Biezopasnosti). Ochrana powstała w 1886 roku z rozkazu imperatora Rosji Aleksandra II Romanowa, a rozwiązana została w 1917 roku na skutek upadku caratu. *Możliwe jest, według kilku ważnych postaci, że najważniejsi dostojnicy uczestników Wojny Miliona mogą być agentami Ochrany. *Według Martesji Olgastasji nieimperialne państwa istnieją tylko dlatego, że im się na to pozwala. en: Okhrana (ToMC) Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Organizacje (Fanon ToMC) Kategoria:Policja polityczna